


Comfort

by Storm337



Series: 2019 Tumblr Drabbles [15]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Gen, Queerplatonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22060042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm337/pseuds/Storm337
Summary: Touching foreheads together with Marvin and JackieRequested on Tumblr by Huffledork
Series: 2019 Tumblr Drabbles [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587562
Kudos: 20





	Comfort

“Just breathe, Marv. Just breathe. I’m right here. I’m right here, Marv. It’s okay. Just breathe.” 

Marvin pushed his forehead more firmly against Jackie’s, his sobs hiccuping as he tried to follow his older brother’s directions. Jackie held Marvin’s hand against his chest, exaggerating the rise and fall so that the magician could more easily follow along. With his other hand Jackie ran his fingers through Marvin’s long hair, brushing the sweaty strands back and scratching lightly at his scalp while he calmed down. The scars around Marvin’s eyes had shifted again, a dazzling electrical pattern that branched out to his temples and up his forehead. The raised flesh was irritated and hot against Jackie’s skin. 

“It’s okay. It’s over Marv. Just breathe. I’m here. I’m not leaving. I’m right here. I love you- it’s okay. I love you. Just breathe.” 


End file.
